Yes!
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Another of my songfics, this time based on one of my favorite songs by Chad Brock. F/F


Yes!

**I've been thinking about trying to reach twenty stories before I head off to college Thursday. Still not sure, but even if I don't, I'll be making new stories, so who really cares? I noticed I hadn't done one of my songfics since back in April. That made me wanna do one again, so I moved this idea up my list. It's based on the song of the same name by Chad Brock. Plus, the title is wonderfully exuberant. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't always not own anything previously copyrighted I write about, but when I do, I prefer songfics. I am... the most interesting author of this story. Happy reading, my friends.**

"Alex, where do you want this stuff?" Harper asked, holding up one of the boxes littering the floor of her best friend's new apartment.

"Well, it says 'living room', so I'd think that would be a good place for it." Harper looked slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed the black lettering, but nodded quickly and took off nonetheless. Soon after, she came back with another box, having not been able to find any lettering on this one. "You could just look inside to see, you know." Alex's eyes rolled as she opened the flaps, finding various pieces of silverware and sending Harper to the kitchen. Once more around twenty minutes later, the redhead approached with her hands full of cardboard. Alex simply shook her head. "You know what, just let me see that," She took the box, handing Harper a keyring, "why don't you head down to the lobby and see if I've got any mail yet." Harper sighed, but didn't bother arguing as she took the keys and headed out the door.

When she returned a short while later, she could hear music through the door. Apparently while she was gone Alex had found and unpacked the radio, which she proceeded to blare as if her living room were the middle of a rock concert while she worked. "Alex!" Harper shouted over the music, waving some envelopes. "Alex!" The brunette lifted her head from the container she was currently emptying, pointing the remote toward her radio to mute its volume.

"What?" She questioned, looking annoyed.

"You got a new magazine, and there's a couple of things for somebody named 'Mitchie Torres'. You know anybody by that name?"

Alex looked confused for a moment, she walked over and took the mail from Harper, staring intently at Mitchie's mail as if trying her best to remember something. Then, she smiled. "That's it! She's the girl that used to live here. The landlord told me about her when I asked him about that little plaque down by the buzzers. Apparently he forgot to change it when she moved. The post office must have not gotten her change of address form yet either."

"Well, that's easy then. Don't you just put them back into the mailbox, and they send them out to the new address?"

"I'm not sure that would help anything here. They clearly don't know she's moved yet... I know! Help me look through these living room boxes." She went back to her previous position, shoving various items aside.

"I'll help, but what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"My laptop. I know I have it in here somewhere, and if I find it, I can look up her number, call her, and we can work something out."

"Here it is!" Harper called a few boxes later, handing the small computer to Alex, who plugged it in before moving onto her new green couch and opening it. She simply put Mitchie's name into the Google search box, found her Facebook profile, and that happened to list the other girl's number. "Technology really does make everything easier, doesn't it?" Harper asked in a slightly awed voice.

"Lets see... 224... 8675-309." Alex mumbled to herself, looking back and forth between her laptop and phone. Soon enough, it was ringing.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi, my name is Alex, I was hoping to speak to Mitchie Torres."

"You are. Can I help you with something?"

"I recently moved into your old apartment, and I seem to have gotten some of your mail by mistake."

"Oh. Well, is there anything from a Diana Torres in there?"

"Yeah, there is. Why?"

"That's my mom. I've gotta get that... would it be alright if I stopped over in a couple hours to get it?"

"That should be fine. I'm just unpacking."

"Alright, see you soon."

She did indeed, as the time passed quickly. Alex took a break from emptying her boxes to clean up some of the things she'd already unpacked. The place had to look good for her company after all. And this wasn't just any company. She could tell from her Facebook picture that Mitchie was someone she'd want to impress. Girls like that didn't just walk into your life every day, so why not at least make the effort when they did?

As mentioned, the buzzer rang, and Alex let her up. When she opened the door however, she was shocked. The pictures she'd seen had not done this girl justice. Apparently you really had to meet her to get the full effect of her. For her part though, Mitchie was also stunned. Presumably by Alex's beauty. It certainly wasn't from the smell. Once the place was clean, Alex had gotten nervous and checked no less than twelve times.

Eventually though, they did move. Alex gave her the mail, and being a good host also offered her a drink. It clearly had nothing to do with her not wanting Mitchie to ever leave. While they had their Cokes, they made small talk, finding conversing with each other surprisingly easy.

"So I'm waiting outside the bar, just pacing around, and I call my mom," Mitchie continued, telling her story of how she'd recently been waiting for her mother and her mom's boyfriend after a golf tournament, "and she's all 'we'll be there in like five minutes, we're just letting his dog out.' So I keep waiting, and I even went down to the library at the end of the road to watch the intersection for her truck. Never saw it. Like ten minutes after that, I headed around toward the front side of the bar, and I see a guy that looks a lot like him, but I'm thinking, he's not that bald. That can't be him. Lo and behold, it was him. Apparently while I'd been around the side watching for the truck, they'd walked up from his house and gotten there a good ten minutes ago. He even checked out back for me, must've been a minute or so after I rounded the corner. I'd been out there all that time for absolutely no reason." She finished, shaking her head. Alex simply chuckled at her. "Oh wow, is it really nine already?" Mitchie wondered aloud, checking her phone. "I really should get going, but thanks for the mail and the drinks." She moved to the door, Alex following her.

"Wait," Alex laid a hand on her shoulder, "do you think I could see you again sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. You have a specific time in mind?"

"Well, I'd really like to ask you out on a date. Does that change anything for you?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Not really. So, time?"

Alex's entire face lit up with a smile. "Wow. How 'bout right now? It's around dinner time anyway."

"Let's go then."

"Hey Mitch... do you believe in fate?"

The other girl smiled. "Yeah, I really do." And they headed out to a nearby restaurant for their first official date.

Needless to say, it went very well. They continued dating afterward, Alex even meeting Mitchie's parents at one point. She'd never enjoyed that particular aspect of dating in the past, but with Mitchie, she'd been the one to suggest it. For some reason, the other girl made her want to do whatever possible to please her. No one really minded though. The girls were happy, and everyone who knew Alex swore it was like she'd gone to obedience school. That was the only swearing going on, as Mitchie didn't like it, so Alex had even changed how she said things.

One day, they were simply sitting together on the couch back in Alex's apartment, where all of this started. Alex was surprised to find she was content just holding onto Mitchie, not even talking. She'd never had a relationship like this one before, she thought. 'Mitchie makes me a better person without even trying. It's like loving her just comes natural. It's like she was made for me.'

Then the girl in her arms turned around, kissing her out of her contemplation. "Whatcha thinkin' about, beautiful?"

"Oh, just how lucky I am our postal service is bad with paperwork."

Mitchie smiled, kissing her again. When they pulled back, they were drawn into each other's eyes, staring and getting lost for a while. When the moment eventually ended, Mitchie made a decision. She crawled out of Alex's embrace and onto the floor, turning back on one knee. "Alex, I've got a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Will you marry me?"

Alex leaped off the couch, grabbing Mitchie's hands and jumping up and down shrieking 'Yes! Yes!'

Mitchie was extremely happy, even more so than she was normally when Alex was screaming that. Her girlfriend soon calmed down enough to ask some questions of her own. "When did you wanna do this?"

Mitchie shrugged, smiling. "How about right now? It doesn't have to be anything big, but love can't wait, you know?"

"I know. Ooh, we could even have Harper do it, now that she's finished her class."

As quickly as possible, they were both on the phone, calling their friends, family, and Harper, the newly certified preacher. The next week, everyone was gathered in the township hall down the road from Mitchie's house.

"Alex, do you take Mitchie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Harper asked, Mitchie having already answered affirmatively.

"Yes, I do."

"Very good. You may each kiss your bride."

They shared their first kiss as wife and wife in front of those that were closest to them. They pulled back as they usually did, smiling at each other. "Alex," Mitchie asked softly, "do you believe in fate?"

"I do. I really, really do Mitch."

**Me Tarzan, you review. ~SGM**


End file.
